I Was A Teenage Popsicle
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: After dying, being frozen in some special chemical gunk, and contained for ten years, my best friend and I were revived, and saved. Only problem, is the ten years thing, cause we still look the same.
1. Intro

**I Was A Teenage Popsicle.**

Literally.

Me and My best friend, Joe Jonas apparently died when I was 15, and he was 16 from this really terrible virus that hit Malibu in 2008. Now, I know it may sound strange, but... We're alive again, and its 10 years in the future. Yep, Joe and I were frozen zombies for a decade half dead, and now we're just barley defrosting.

Everything has changed. Miley's 25 with a kid who's a genius and married. Kevin is a 30 year old teacher at Seaview, Nick's a big time music producer, and Frankie's in College.

And Joe and I are still just teenagers.

I guess you can consider Miley my mother figure, Kevin's teaching me Alegbra, and Frankie is the artist who's giving me adivce?

What the hell happened to my life?

At least my best friend (and the love of my life, who doesn't know it) is here with me...

----------------------------------

so, theres the summary for a possible new story, that i'm actually really inspired to write.

tell me what you thing please.

i wrote the first few chapters of it, and i really like the idea. its based off this amazing book called i was a teenage popsicle by bev katz rosenbaum. if you haven't read it, go to your library IMEDIATLY. its a great book.

hope you guys like it.

love,

emilie and livi

(kitty and panda)


	2. We Can't Sustain The Pressure

So, I'm glad you guys like the idea.

Just some basics, Erm.

In the year **2008** (when Lilly and Joe died) Kevin was **20**, Joe was **16**, Nick, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were **15** and Frankie was 8.

In the year **2018 **(when Lilly and Joe wake up), Kevin is **30**, Nick, Miley and Oliver are **25** and Frankie is **18**. (Lilly is 25, Joe is 26 but they don't look it.)

the jonas boys lived in Miley, Oliver and Lilly's neighbor hood and they all were very good friends.

Ok. Here on the the first Chapter!!!

EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

Love ya,

Livi Emilie

(Panda Kitty)

* * *

I thought. It felt like it had been a while since I though, like I'd been busy for about a week. I tried moving. Nope, hurts to much. I tried opening my eyes. Nope. I rested. Breathing was easier. I tried opening my eyes again. Victory!!! I blinked and looked around. I was a white room. In a bed. I looked to my left and saw the one boy who could make me feel better. Joseph. His eyes were closed, it looked like he was sleeping.

"Joe?" I choked out. I felt like I hadn't spoken in forever. His eyes opened. He looked to me.

"Lilly!? He asked quietly, in a excited voice. "Doctor Abraham!" He yelled. A man came in wearing a lab coat. He looked to me. He smiled.

"Lillian. Welcome back." He said. He checked the machines to the left of me. He took out a stethoscope. He measured my heart rate and my pulse. "So, Joseph, now we'll tell you." I looked to Joe, who smiled and nodded. "Do either of you remember the Caller virus?"

"Yes… I had it." Joe said. I looked to him.

"You too?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, you both died." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I said. I glanced to Joe and saw he had the same confused face that I did.

"You both died of the Caller virus in 2008. But, you were cryopreserved before your bodies completely shut down. Your parents made a choice to keep your bodies intact until we found a cure, so then you could be revived and alive again. We just discovered a cure."

"So… we're ok?" Joe asked. Dr. Abe nodded.

"Yes. You are fine. Within a few days you will able to go back to your families and you will be alright." He said smiling. His smile quickly faded, like he was remembering something. "But there's something the two of you should know. The cure --which is now almost fool proof-- took a while to clear. And a bit of time has passed since you were awake."

"How much time?" I asked, hoping a year or two.

"Its 2018, And you've been dead for 10 years."

EXCUSE ME???"

"Ten years!?!?!" Joe yelled. Dr. Abe (what I decided to call him now, if you haven't noticed) nodded.

"Yes."

"So… We stopped aging?"

"Yes. Age wise, your 25 and 26., but you still look and think like a 15 year old."

"We…. 10 years?" I asked. He nodded.

"The cryopreservation process is was created by my wife, Beatrice. it's a combination of specially advanced chemicals and vitamins that keep the skin from decay and so the freezing won't destroy the organs." I looked to Joe, who thankfully shared my completely-terrified-of-the-deranged-scientist-who-says-we-are-zombies look. "Then, once we developed the cure, we chose two candidates to revive. And you two were the candidates!" He said like we had won the lottery.

"We could have died?" I asked.

"You were already technically half dead…" Dr. Abe said. "In any sense, you're ok now, and fully revived!" He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------

I guess this is even stranger than I guessed. But… who was I going to live with? Dr. Abe said my mom died of the virus soon after me. They weren't frozen. I don't have any siblings. What am I going to--

"Lilly?" Joe asked me. I turned to him.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" I sighed.

"He said we would be going to live with our families. I don't have any siblings, and my mom is dead. What does that mean for me?"

"I.. I don't know…" He said. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Abe came in. He smiled when He saw me.

"Lilly, there's someone here to see you." I made a confused face and led someone in the door. A woman, who had to of been about 25. She had long curly brown hair and wore extremely fashionable clothes. She was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't exactly see her eyes. I looked at her confused as she approached me.

"Oh my god… Lilly!!" She cried out. She hugged me.

"Um… who are you? I asked slowly.

"Lilly, its me! Miley?" I gasped.

"MILEY!?" I said in disbelief. She nodded and took off the sunglasses.

"Yeah! Oh my god, you look so young!" She said. I laughed.

"Yes. And you look so old…" I said. She smiled.

"Right. I'm old." She started. She laughed a few times, then turned to Joe. "Joe? Is that you?" He nodded. "Oh my god. You look…. So young. Both of you. If you guys think I'm old, wait 'til you see Kevin." I glanced to Joe. He laughed. Wow. Everyone we knew has aged 10 years. Holy crap.

"How have you been?"

"Um… Ok. I guess your wondering why I'm here." I nodded "Well, your gonna live with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me, my son and husband."

"Your married?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He's really excited to see you."


	3. Cause You Don't Listen, I'm Forced To

**OK. SO FIRST OF ALL, DUE TO ONE JERK OF A REVIEWER, I'M PUTTING THIS UP SO I WON'T BE BOTHERED AGAIN.**

**I don't take any credit for the idea. I never said i did.**

**I'm sorry you didn't realize this, but i usually forget to put disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN. _HANNAH MONTANA_, _JONAS BROTHERS _OR _I WAS A TEENAGE POPSICLE_. I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THE IDEA. **

**And if you didn't notice, I did say that the story was based on this book in the first chapter.**

**ITS A DIFFERNT VERSION OF IT. **

**I ONLY USED TWO OF THE CHARACHERS (and sparsley at that) FROM IWATP. **

**IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT LINE OF THE ORIGIONAL STORY. **

**DIFFERENT THINGS HAPPEN AND THE MAIN CHARACHTER ISN'T THE SAME. **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS GENRALLY VERY MUCH ALIKE CAUSE ITS EXPLAINING THINGS.**

**BUT AFTER THAT I CHANGES. **

**PLEASE DO NOT BE A JERK TO ME.**

**Sincerly, **

**Olivia "Livi" R. Winchester and Emilie "Emmie" A. Miller**


	4. Its A 'WTF' Thing

Dr. Abe said that Joe's brothers were coming to see him. I was excited. I couldn't even imagine how much older they looked.

They came in after a while of waiting. Two boys. Both tall. One, who looked a lot like Kevin, was the tallest. He looked to be about 30. He had short hair and he wore a pair of black rimmed glasses that made him look smarter. The second boy I did not recognize at all. He looked about 20. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He had longish hair that swept over his eyes and a striped t-shirt on.

I looked to Joe, who was also looking at the unfamiliar boy.

"Hey." Kevin said. Joe looked to him.

"Kevin?" He asked. Kevin nodded.

"How you feeling?" The unfamiliar one asked. His voice was deep and actually quite attractive. I could tell he must be related to the boys in a way. Joe looked to him confused.

"I'm… ok. Erm… who are you?" The two laughed.

"Your younger brother." What? "Frankie Jonas."

ZOMG! FRANKIE?????

"Your kidding…" Joe started. Frankie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I took off some time from school when the guys told me you were waking up."

"School?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I go to Temple in Philadelphia."

"Like… college? How old are you?"

"18." Joe gasped and fell back into his pillow.

"Holy crap…" He said. Kevin smiled then turned to me.

"Lilly Truscott?" Kevin asked. I smiled. He came over and hugged me. "Wow. You look… exactly the same."

"And you guys look… so old… Seriously, Frankie." I said giving him a soft hit in the side.

"I guess we just kinda grew up." Frankie said shrugging.

"Don't rub it in." I said.

"So… how are mom and dad… and Nick?" Joe asked. Kevin smiled at Joe.

"Good. They are all really good. Nick kind of lives in New York now, and he's hard to get a hold of."

"Does he even know?"

"Um… not exactly, but he will. Don't worry."

* * *

Joe and I were going home tonight. Home being a understatement. Joe and I were waiting in the lobby. 

"Are you excited?" He asked. I laughed.

"As far as possible from it. Joe, aren't you terrified? Did you see Frankie? Everyone we knew is at least ten years older now!" Joe looked at me with a sad face.

"Except you." He smiled. "Lil, we just have to be there for each other. Its not our fault we died." Oh, god. Why did Joe have to be so perfect?

Oh, yeah… Did I happen to mention I also had a huge crush on my best friend?

"I know… but…"

"We'll get through this, Lilly. Don't worry." I smiled at him. Uhg… so amazing.

"I can't believe this…" Joe looked up to what was behind me. He gulped and let out a nervous laugh.

"Your not gonna believe this either…" I turned around and saw Miley, a small boy and a man about her age. The boy looked about 6. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Miley was holding his hand. The man had dark brown hair, and big brown eyes. He was smiling. The three approached me.

"Hi." I said to them.

"Wow… Lilly…" the man said. He hugged me. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, Lilly, meet my husband. Oliver Oken." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?! You married…. Oliver?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded slowly while smiling.

"Thanks, Lil." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Well… sorry… but… Miley, come on… Oliver?" I kind of whined.

"He's cute. And sweet." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. And he's a doughnut! You don't marry fried rings of dough!!!" Oliver and Miley laughed at me, in that adult laugh. You know the one I'm talking about? The one where their really saying 'What a foolish little child!'. It scared me.

"Oh, and this is my son, Peter." She said pointing to the boy who held her hand.

"Oh my god… he's so adorable!" Pete looked to me with disbelief.

"I resent that." He snapped. Miley and Oliver laughed.

"Wow… how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 6." He said.

"He's supposed to be this protégé or whatever. He's surprising at times." I laughed. "So… you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna say bye to Joe." She nodded and I turned to Joe.

"I guess I'm gonna go now." He nodded and hugged me. "Say hi to your mom and dad for me."

"See you soon, Lils."

"Bye Joe."

I nodded to him and looked back to Miley and Oliver.

"Ok?" I nodded and the led me to a car outside.

* * *

_to see what peter and frankie look like,_

_see the VERY bottom of my profile._

_tehehe_

_frankie is sooooo amazingly hot._

_i have a crush on older frankie_.


	5. The Universe Isn't That Lame

Miley led me inside her house. It was weird… the colors were mainstream and not what I was used to. I can't exactly explain it, just… its like the same as it was before, but not at the same time. Everything was more technology based. And confusing. Miley showed me to a couch. White, perfectly clean. Oliver and Miley sat opposite me.

"So… we should probably talk about the basics…" She said.

"Sure…" I said.

"So… I'm pretty much here most of the time. I have concerts at night and all that, but its not that much."

"Yours still doing the Hannah thing?"

"Oh, no. I haven't been Hannah in a while. Just me, Miley Oken now." I nodded. "Um… Oliver works at Cedar-Sinai in the pediatric ward, so he's usually home for nights."

"You're a doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess after one of my best friends died cause there wasn't a cure for something, I just.. Got inspired." I smiled. Aww. Oliver is so cool. "When I was pre-med at Penn state, I was going to study for medical research, but once Miley got pregnant, I just kind of went into pediatrics."

"That's really cool…" I said.

"So… We signed you up for school. You'll be starting on Monday. I talked to Mrs. Jonas, and She said you and Joe are going to the same school."

"School??" I said.

"Well, of course. Lilly, you technically still 16. You need to finish your education." Oliver said.

"Well… yeah… but…."

"No buts." Miley said. I crossed my arms.

"God… old people suck." I said under my breath.

"Anyway… so. Dr. Abraham said that we'll need to take you in for weekly check ups. But that won't be much of a problem." I nodded. "Oliver, why don't you help Lilly to her room? I'm gonna go check on Pete." He nodded, then kissed her on the cheek. I stood up and followed him. He led me upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and showed me in.

"Its not much, but I think you'll like it." He said. I looked around the room. It was pretty large. The walls were a light blue. A normal room.

"Its great, Oliver." I said smiling. He looked to me.

"This is so amazing." He said.

"What?"

"Seeing you again. Its just… We missed you so much." I smiled.

"I just don't want to impose." I started.

"Lilly, your not imposing. We're your guardians. Its our job." I sighed. "And you were our best friend. We just want the best for you. Age doesn't affect love." I nodded.

"I guess I just never expected that you and Miley would end up being my parentals." He laughed.

"Yeah. Um… dinner should be ready in about a half hour." I nodded.

* * *

I picked uneasily at the food on my plate. I felt Miley's glare reach me and I took a bite. It didn't taste bad or anything. I just was thinking to much.

"Lilly, are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Your eating patterns and idleness point out the otherwise." Peter said. I looked at him annoyed.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said.

"Once dinners finished you can go to bed." Miley said cheerfully. "Um… so, I was thinking, maybe if your up too it, you and I could go to the mall and get you some more clothes?" I looked to her.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." I said quietly.

* * *

I woke slowly. Not realizing what was going on. The strangest dream ever, that I died and was frozen, and woke up ten years later. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes.

Older Miley.

"Lilly, Joe's here."

She had to ruin it, didn't she?

"Ok. Be down in a minute." She nodded and left the room. I changed into some normal clothes and walked downstairs. Joe was waiting there. His face brightened when he saw me.

"Hi, Lilly…" He said.

"Hey Joe."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok… you?"

"OK." He said. We stood there awkwardly for a minute. "Um… my mom says hi."

"Well… hi back." I said uneasily. Miley walked into the room.

"Loosen up, kids." She said.

"Kids? I'm older than you." Joe said. Miley gave him a mean stare.

"Yes, but I have a husband who will gladly kick your ass." She snapped. He nodded sheepishly at her.

"Point well taken…" He said backing off. I laughed. She nodded and walked upstairs. Joe turned to me.

"So… how is everything on your end?"

"Um… my mom cried when she saw me." I smiled. "They look so old… Its so weird."

"Yeah. Miley's son is a jerk."

"Isn't he like… 6?"

"Yeah, but he's like a genius or something and he always points out when I'm lying."

"I bet that's annoying." I nodded.

"And Oliver… is like… a doctor." I didn't believe myself.

"Oliver? Oliver Oken? A doctor? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. Its so bizarre. My two very best friends are married with a kid, have jobs and are my guardians. Its crazy."

"I'm still scared of Frankie."

"Your scared of him?"

"Of course! He's so much taller than me….He could totally beat me up. Easily. Man… I can't believe the brother that I babysat is now two years older than me. ." I sighed.

"I guess a lot of our lives are going to be like that nowadays." He nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'm glad I'm not alone though." He smiled at me.

"Aww… Joe." I said.


	6. Its Weird When Your Friend Is Your Mom

so, yeah. i've kinda been at the hospital for the past few days, check ups and all. For those of you who don't know, i kinda have leukemia, and currently am in chemotherapy. i'm ok. its ok. hope you like it!!!

love ya,

livi

* * *

Miley and I were walking through the mall. It had changed a lot. I was quiet for most of it. She kept looking over at me with this worried look. I just kept trying to ignore it.

"Just cause Pete's not here, it doesn't mean I can't tell when something's wrong." She said breaking our silence.

"I know." I said.

"Talk to me, Lilly." She said.

"I just…" I started. "I wish things were how they used to be. I wish I never died. I wish you guys were still 15 like me." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry about this Lils." She said.

"Its ok. I mean, there isn't really a way to fix it. I just feel like I missed out on everything with you guys."

"I can show you some pictures." She said.

"Still, Miles, you have a kid. And your married to Oliver."

"I know. I have been for about 7 years." She said smiling.

"What do you like about him anyway?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. He's just so… sweet. He and I get along so well, and once you were gone I was really sad, and Oliver just kind of… comforted me. You have to admit, he always was really cute." I sighed.

"No offence, Miley, but I've known him since we were in Pre-K. He's practically my brother."

"I get that." She said quietly. I looked to her again. It was so strange that she was acting like my best friend and my mom all at the same time. "Lilly, you know Oliver and I love you, right?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Its nice to hear you say that. I love you guys too. I just… kind of feel a little in the way at your house."

"You do? You not in any way. We want you to feel at home. Your part of the family now, and we want you to be happy." She was so cheerful and I felt like I was bringing her down.

"I guess I just need some time to get used to you guys being my parents." Miley laughed.


	7. Whoa!

i'm puting this in all stories. please respond!

love you guys...

i was really happy, cause a few weeks ago, i re read the twilight series, then watched underworld. yes, i'm back on my vampire hitch. i love vampires, if you didn't know that. ive written afew vamp stories, but neither got off. but, a week ago, i started writing this one thats kind of AU where lilly is a vampire. yup. its pretty awesome, and it includes the jonas brothers, so maybe i'll post it. not positive, but, yeah. i don't know. if you want to say something about it, put it in your comment. I'm probably going to put it up. bleh. god, it annoys me how there are absolutely no vampire stories on here. (hm fics i mean)

lol. love ya,

livi

* * *

I was starting school today. I was wearing a pair of bright purple skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with black converse. Miley said that colored skinnys had gone out of style and back in recently, so I could wear them. Miley drove me. She showed me inside to the principal's office, and after about twenty minutes of a big talk with Principal Fisher, he gave me my locker and schedule. I walked to room 208 and opened the door. Inside was a class of about 20 or so with a teacher who was taking role at the desk. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, I'm your new student?" I said.

"Welcome to Seaview. My name is Mr. Jonas, take a seat where you want." I looked closer at him. ZOMG! ITS KEVIN!!

"Kevin?" I asked. Kevin looked up to me confused.

"Oh… Lilly? You're my new student?" I nodded and handed him my paper.

"You're a teacher?"

"Yes, actually." He said smiling. "Well, Miss Truscott, please take a seat so we can start class." He said proudly.

"Yes, Mr. Jonas." I said. I walked to the desks and found one in the back. There was a girl sitting next to me who had dark red hair.

"Don't worry. Mr. Jonas is a jerk. If he wasn't such a amazing teacher I'd drop his class in a second." She said. "Oh, I'm Jenny." I nodded.

"I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "You really think he's a jerk?" She nodded.

"Yes. To pretty much everyone. I've heard its cause his wife left him at the alter. Other people say its cause his mom died."

"His brother died." I whispered.

"His brother? I thought you just moved here. And seriously, doesn't he only have two? The one who's some producer and Frankie."

"You know Frankie?" I asked. She nodded.

"You know Frankie?" She asked.

"Erm… I've know their family since I was 10."

"Oh. Right. Well, Yeah. Everyone knows Frankie." She said, like he was a god.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Frankie Jonas, who was the star of the Baseball, Football (Meh. Soccer, if you will) and (American) Football teams. He's got a 4.3 GPA and was accepted to every Ivy league school in the country."

"But… he goes to Temple…"

"He was also Miss. Gossleman's favorite student." I gave her a 'Don't Who That Is!!!!!' look. "She's the art teacher."

"Oh. Wow." I missed that much? Little Frankie Jonas grew up on me. That jerk…

* * *

sat with Jenny at lunch that day. She was very nice. She told me about a lot of stuff about the people in the school and then started talking about some band I'd never heard of. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and spun around. Kevin. GGGReat.

"Mr. Jonas? Please don't hassle her. She's new." Jenny said.

"Miss Clark, be nice." He said back. "Lilly, I need to talk to you and Joe." I nodded and turned to Jenny.

"I'll be back." She nodded and I stood up and followed Kevin. He led me back to his classroom where Joe sat in the first seat dozed off leaning against his desk. I shook Joe. He spazily woke ,his arms thrown around.

"STOP WITH THE GLITTER!!!" He yelled. He froze and looked around. "Oh. Um.. Never mind." He said. He looked to Kevin with a confused face. "Kevin? What are you doing here?"

"So I guess you haven't had his class yet?" I asked.

"Class? Like… Class? Kev, you're a teacher here?" Kevin nodded.

"Yes, Joseph. Apparently, I'm Lil's homeroom teacher too." He said.

"Hey. If I can't call you Kevin, you can't call me Lil." I said defensively.

"I'm the teacher." He said mockingly.

"Well,…. You're a jerk!!!" I huffed.

"Don't listen to Jennifer. She's a trouble maker. Genius girl… but… she's got a evil mind." He said, rubbing the left side of his head in a reminiscent way. I shrugged and took a seat next to Joe.

"Why are we here Kevin?" Joe asked.

"There's something you should know about the teachers here."

"Like??"

"Mr. Corelli and Mrs. Kunkle both still work here." I groaned.

"Ew…" I said.

"And Lilly, you are probably not going to like the history teacher."

"Why?" I asked.

"His name is Mr. Marshall." I lowered my eyebrows in confusion. "Matt Marshall." I gasped.

"Oh… crap."


	8. I'm Scared Of My Younger Brother

After receiving the news that my ex boyfriend was supposed to be my history teacher, I was terrified of 8th period. Unfortunately, Jenny pulled me to the class.

"Don't worry. Mr. Marshall is really cool. Trust me." I shrugged and she pulled me into the class. She showed me to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Marshall? We have a new student today!" She said cheerfully. Matt smiled and looked up to Jenny and I.

"Yes we do, Jenny…" He trailed off and his smile faded when his eyes met mine. He was speechless.

"Mr. Marshall, this is Lilly Truscott." She said smiling. He gulped and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Welcome to History, Lilly." He said. Jenny nodded and pulled me into a seat.

This was going to be a loooong lifetime.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Jenny and I stood up. It was a brutal and awkward 45 minutes. Jenny and I started to leave the class when Matt just had to speak up.

"Excuse me, Lilly. May I speak with you?" I couldn't say no.

"Yes, Mr. Marshall." I nodded for Jenny to go on and he and I waited until the rest of the students exited the classroom.

"Do you and your mom have the same name?" He asked. Oh, thank god. He thought I was my daughter.

"Um.. No. I'm mom's name is Heather." Oh my god, Lilly. Your such a idiot. He looked at me closely. I crossed my arms and his eyes darted to my left elbow. Oh, crap my scar. I got it from skateboarding. Matt's mom drove me to the hospital to get stitches. And he remembered.

"Um…" He was speechless again.

"Look, If that's all you have to ask I have a important doctor's appointment to get to." Miley had to take me to a check up after school.

"No. Never mind. Its not possible."

"What's not?" I asked confused.

"You look exactly like a friend of mine from high school. Her name was Lilly too."

"Well, I guess I couldn't be me. I'm only 15."

"Yeah. I suppose so." He nodded and I walked out of the classroom. Well, ran actually. I put my books into my locker and waited outside for Miley to pick me up. She came eventually. I opened the door and sat inside. Miley smiled at me.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked cheerfully.

"Kevin's my homeroom teacher. Mr. Corelli is just as weird as ever. Matt Marshall is my history teacher." She started to drive.

"Who's Matt Marshall?"

"From high school. You took him to teen court for standing me up."

"Oh yeah. That Matt Marshall. That must have been hard for you."

"Yeah. He held me after class and asked me if my mom was Lilly Truscott."

"Wow. Awkward…" She said.

"Yeah."

"You like… really liked him, right?" She asked. I sighed.

"I guess. I don't know." She smiled at me.

"But you like Joe." She said. I coughed nervously.

"Wh--what??? No. Joe's my best friend. You don't fall in love with your best friend. That never happens." Miley glanced at me laughing.

"Really? Cause I married mine." I shrugged.

"Miley… stop." I said.

"Well, the way you two act around each other… And how you act whenever anyone brings up his name."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine. Deny yourself a guy who really likes you. Whatever. We're here anyway." I looked to where Miley had parked her car and saw the Malibu Medical Research Center. Miley walked me inside and Dr. Abe came out.

"Hello, Lilly. Your right on time." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess whenever you meet a new friend, its nice to invite them over to your house. But, sometimes your friends invite themselves over. Jenny and I walked to my house that Wednesday. I opened the door and we walked inside. Miley was playing scrabble with Peter on the kitchen table.

"I'm home." I said.

"Hi, Lils." Miley said. Miley looked up to me and smiled when she saw I had a friend over.

"Um. Miley, this is my friend, Jenny." I said. "Jenny, this is my… erm… guardian, Miley." I didn't exactly know how to introduce Miley. She wasn't technically family, and she wasn't my mom an friend is strange when she looks 10 years older than you.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." She said smiling.

"Aren't you Miley Oken?" She asked. Miley laughed and nodded. I led Jenny up to my room. I sat down on my bed. "So… that was weird." She said.

"What?"

"Your guardian?"

"Well, I don't know what to call her…" I started.

"She's not your sister?"

"No." I started. I was going to finish but Jenny cut me off.

"You don't live with your family?" I was silent for a second.

"Um… their kind of dead." I said really quietly. Jenny gasped and sat down with me.

"Oh my god, Lilly. I'm so sorry!"

"Its Ok. My mom died of the Caller virus back 2008." I said.

"2008. Wow… you were like…5. That totally sucks."

"Kind of."

"SO, is Miley like your adoptive parent or something??" I though t for a second.

"Um… kind of. She and I were good friends, and when I moved back here, she became my guardian."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah…"

--------------------------------------------------------\


	9. I Don't Rememeber You

_so, yep._

_annother chapter._

_plz try my other stories if you like this one _

_and this chapter is for those of you who have been asking 'oh!! what about Joe! It efffects him too!" _

_so... yeah._

_ily,_

_livi _

* * *

Me and Joe were hanging out at his house after school on Wednesday night. We were studying for some stupid History test that was next Monday. History was hardest for us cause we were absent for everything that happened for the last 10 years. Both of us were hunched over the our textbooks in his living room.

"Hey, do you know what the Scrivers act is?" I asked. Joe shook his head.

"No… why?"

"Half of my test is on it." I sighed and fell back into the couch. Joe sat up and looked to me.

"We'll get it. Don't worry." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He had his amazing smile on his face.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable…" I heard Frankie say from the kitchen. Joe and I turned to him. Joe had the same terrified look on his face whenever he saw Frankie. Like Frankie was about to beat him up. But Frankie was so nice about everything. He was sweet and charming and funny. Which made Joe's reaction to Frankie so confusing. Frankie came into the living room and sat down with us.

"You guys need some help?" He asked.

"Yes! Please. I have no clue what I'm doing." Frankie let out a laugh and nodded.

"No problem." He moved the text book towards him and looked at the page. I looked to Joe who was indefinitely staring at Frankie terrified. "Oh, the Scrivers act. This is easy stuff." He said. He smiled and glanced up to Joe and I . He caught Joe's stare. "What's wrong, Joe?" He asked.

"Um… nothing." Joe said quietly.

"Are you sure? You have this really weird look…"

"He's scared of you." I said. Joe nudged my side and gave me a 'WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!' look. Frankie made a confused face.

"Scared of me? What?" He asked Joe. Joe fidgeted nervously and nodded quietly.

"Kind of." He said.

"Really? Why?" Joe was silent for a second.

"You look …older than me."

"So? Kevin's older than you. Nick looks older than you. " Frankie said.

"Frankie, no offence, but last time we saw you, you were 8 and obsessed with Webkinz." I said. Frankie nodded.

"Yeah… I know. But… I'm 18. I'm not that kid anymore."

"I don't know you, Frankie." Joe said after a long silence.

"Joe, I barley remember you." Frankie said. Joe was speechless.

"You don't remember me?" Frankie looked to Joe, his face looking guilty. He shook his head.

"Not really. Not what your like. I don't really have many memories of you. I remember you being there when I was really little, but… No, Joe. I don't remember you much." Frankie looked back to the text book and flipped the page. All three of us were silent until the doorbell rang. Frankie stood up and got it. Kevin was there.

"Hey Frankie." He said as he came inside.

"Hi Kevin."

"Is Mom here?" Kevin asked. Frankie nodded.

"I'll get her." Frankie walked up the stairs. Kevin walked into the living room.

"Studying? How's it going?" Kevin asked.

"Terrible." I said. "We've been studying for a hour and I still have no idea what the Scrivers Act is." I whined. I smiled at Joe, who I could tell was still shaken up from Frankie's confession. I took Joe's hand and squeezed it. He smiled.

"Yeah. Is Frankie helping you guys?" I nodded. "Frankie was always one of my best students. He can help you." Kevin said smiling.

"Kev, can I ask you a question?" Joe asked.

"Sure."

"Where's Nick?" Joe asked Kevin. Kevin was silent for a minute.

"Um… he…." Kevin stuttered.

"Kevin, where is my little brother?"

* * *

_**Last Night.**_

**Somewhere in the Upper East Side of New York City  
**

Melinda knocked on her boyfriends office door in their apartment.

"Come in…" His voice said through the door. Melinda opened the thick oak door of his office and went inside.

"Nick, you have a call from Malibu." She said. The man looked up to her. He was easily about 25, but a very important man for his talent.. His hair was short and a dark brown color.

"Malibu?" He questioned like it was a call from Satan himself.

"Yes." She said. He nodded. He took a deep breath as Melinda, his girlfriend and assistant left his office. His hand crept toward the phone, then rested on it. He took another deep breath and held it to his ear while pressing down the second blinking red button on the phone. He exhaled.

"Nick?" A voice said over the phone.

"What do you need?" Nicholas asked the man.

"Nick, I think its time you came home."

"I'm to busy."

"I'm not asking. You don't have to stay. Just for a week. You and Melinda. There's someone here you should see."

"I can't face mom and dad."

"You'll be fine. Its not your fault."

"Kevin, please. I can't go back there."

"Just once. Do this. Please. Have on dinner at mom and dad's house for one night as a family. Miley and Oliver are coming, Frankie's in town. Nicholas, just a week." Nick sighed and rested his elbows on his desk.

"OK. Fine."

"You won't be sorry, Nick."

* * *

_Back to present day. _

"Nick's coming into town soon." Kevin said smiling.

* * *

Joe walked me home on Friday. We were running late. It was around 6. Almost getting dark. We went the long way cause Joe wanted to. I think Joe was avoiding Frankie. I didn't mind it. I could see the problems brewing there.

"Hey, Lilly?" He asked.

"Yeah." I was staring at the ground most of the way home.

"Are you going to that dance next Friday?" He asked.

"Um. I wasn't going to actually. Usually Miley needs me to baby-sit Pete on Fridays."

"Oh." He said.

"Were you going to go?"

"Um… I don't know. Dances are usually pretty lame."

"Yeah." We approached the house. Joe and I went inside to find Miley and Oliver dressed up. "Where are you two going?" I asked Miley, slightly jokingly.

"Oh, Lilly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Miley started. "We're going to this reunion."

"Reunion?"

"Yes. At School." I made confused face."

"Didn't you guys graduate like…. 7 years ago?" was all I could spit out.

"Its not like that. A lot of people were affected by the virus. Its kind of a coming back thing. People who moved away, or something like that." I sighed.

"I guess you guys want me to watch Peter?" I asked. I didn't want to push it. I could cry once they left.

* * *

Peter went to be early. He claimed that he needed to get away from people who killed his brain cells. I'm pretty sure he was joking. I think. I had fallen asleep after that. I woke slowly. It was still dark. I tried to move, but couldn't. I felt a arm around my arms and chest.

It was Joe. I was laying against him on the couch. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful asleep there. Everything had been somewhat awkward since we had defrosted. I didn't want to ruin his quiet perfectness. I closed my eyes and nestled my head into his chest and breathed. My skin jumped when I felt his hand move and start to brush back and forth on my back. I sat up and looked at him.

"Aww… now I'm cold." He said sleepily.

"Joe, you need to get home."

"No…" He said. "I'm cold. Can you get a blanket if you plan on leaving?" I nodded and got a blanket from the hall closet. I threw it on him and turned to walk upstairs. I stopped. It was really cold down here. I wonder… I turned back to Joe who was pulling the blanket over his body.

"Its cold down here." I said. Joe looked at me and nodded.

"Yes…"

"Do you wanna sleep on the floor of my room?" I asked after a long silence. He smiled at me and nodded. He stood up, taking the blanket and followed me. I showed him to my bedroom and I opened the door. I climbed into bed and threw one of my pillows at him. He grinned.

"Thank you."

"Good night, Joe."

"Night, Lils."

* * *

I woke easily. I slept well the night before. I looked to the ground and saw a folded blanket underneath my extra pillow quietly on the floor. Joe was gone. I expected he might leave early. I wasn't sure though. I was a little disappointed when I saw he was gone. I got up and found my way downstairs. Miley and Oliver were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. They looked to me when at sat down.

"What?" I said.

"How'd you sleep?" Miley asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually." I said cheerfully. The two adults glanced to each other.

"I saw Joe leaving." Oliver said coldly.

"So?"

"Lilly, I think you're a little young to---" Miley started.

"Oh… god…Miley! No. We fell asleep downstairs and he was to tired to go home. He slept on my floor. You guys seriously thought that?!?" Miley and Oliver nodded. "Thank you. You seem to trust me so much." I slid down in my chair and crossed my arms.

"We just want what's best for you, Lilly." Oliver said sympathetically.

"God, old people do suck." I said.

"Lilly… Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm a teenager. It happens. You two odiously have no idea what that's like anymore." I snapped. I stood up and turned toward the stairs.

"Lilly, sit down." Miley ordered. I sheepishly agreed, cause I knew I was technically still a guest in their house. "I understand your dealing with a lot of stuff right now, and I'm sorry for accusing of you with Joe, but we're just trying to keep you safe." I nodded.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed." I stood up again.

"Hold on, Lilly." I turned to them. "The Jonas' invited us over for dinner tonight, ok?" Oliver asked. I nodded.

"OK. Whatever. I'll be ready by then. I'm going back to bed now."

* * *


	10. A Night Of Supprises

lol nerdfighter

drama.

nick's back.

* * *

I dressed in a pair of bright red skinny jeans and my old 'NerdFighter' T-shirt. I wore my black high top converse. I didn't do anything special to myself. I was in no mood to after the morning I had. I waited patiently downstairs for everyone to get ready. After a while of waiting, Miley, Oliver and Peter appeared and the four of us drove to Joe's house. Kevin answered the door and let us in. He and Miley hugged. Kevin called Peter adorable and Peter made a smartass remark. As usual. 

I found Joe and we sat down on the couch together. After a while of talking, Frankie came down and joined us. Its seemed as though Frankie and Joe had created a bond of some kind. It was cute. I think Joe was still getting used to Frankie being older than him. I know I was. It was also incredibly strange admitting to myself I had developed a small crush on Frankie. Yes. On Frankie. The little boy I used to baby sit for money when I was 14. I had a small crush on. But, I did still really like Joe. I guess its just cause Frankie was sweet and really cute and charming and

SHUT UP, LILLY! 

Yes. I know. I'm a total freak for having a crush on Frankie. Ignore my weird. So after a while, Kevin came into our conversation. We were talking about school anyway.

"Why does Jenny hate you so much?" I asked Kevin.

"Jenny Clark?" Frankie asked. I nodded and he laughed. "She was the girl who was in my math class last year, right?" Kevin nodded.

"Yes." Kevin said. "I think because I wouldn't teach her college classes." he said laughing. "And she had to stay in the same math class this year." 

"Hehe, yeah."

"So, Frankie. Since when did you become Mr. Perfect." Frankie blushed. 

"Oh… that."

"Yeah. Jenny was talking about you and she basically listed your accomplishments. 4.3 GPA, Star of all the sports teams, drama, and the music departments. All that."

"Yeah… I don't really follow that stuff anymore."

"What's your major at Temple then?" I asked. Frankie blushed again. Kevin smiled and pointed to the wall where there was a painting of some harbor with tons of sail boats and flags. It was amazing. 

"He's a painter." Joe and I did double takes to the painting.

"Frankie, you did that!" I asked. He nodded modestly. 

"Yeah… I just couldn't find what I wanted to do in high school, so I did everything. I applied to every college that made sense to me. It wasn't until the summer before school started that I picked up painting and totally fell in love with art." he said.

"Wow… that's beautiful." I said. 

"Yeah. And now my arm is magical." 

"Is not." Kevin said sarcastically 

"Wanna bet?" Frankie responded setting out his arm in arm wrestling mode.

"Yes. I do." They locked hands and began. The doorbell rang again. "Joe… can you get that?" Kevin asked, struggling against Frankie in the arm wrestling match. Joe nodded and walked toward the door. I followed. Joe was half watching Frankie and Kevin wrestle while he opened the door. Its swung open to reveal a man standing there with a woman on his arm. He had short dark brown hair and tired, brown eyes. He looked familiar, but not at the same time. The young woman who stood there had long, light red hair and ocean blue eyes. She seemed more stimulated by being here.

Within seconds from the time the man who stood there and Joe locked eyes, the man collapsed to the ground. Joe, the woman and I all kneeled to him.

"Honey? Are you ok?" the woman cried to the collapsed man. I stood up and looked back inside. 

"Oliver! Come here! We need your help!" I yelled. Oliver ran to us and saw the man unconscious on the doorstep. Oliver and Kevin who took the man inside and placed him on the couch. Oliver took his pulse and such. He said that the man was fine, and would wake up momentarily. Oliver said he passed out from shock. Shock of what? Who was this man? Joe, Frankie and I stood in the corner of the room away from the traffic of the red haired woman and the rest o the Jonas family. 

"Frankie, who is that?" Frankie was silent. He just stared at the man on the couch with a worried look. Kevin and the Red haired woman came up to us. 

"Frankie, its nice to see you again." The woman said. 

"You too, Melinda." Frankie said with a smile. I pulled Kevin aside. 

"Kevin, who is that?" He also didn't tell me.

"You and Joe need stay back here until after he wakes up." was all he said. I nodded and stood next to Joe quietly. After another minute or two, Kevin went back over to the man and sat next to him. I saw the man's eyelids peak and him wake up. Joe and I took a step farther back. Frankie joined Kevin. 

"Frankie? Kevin… what happened…"

"You passed out." Kevin said.

"How?"

"Well, Joe answered the door. Oliver said it was from shock." Frankie added. 

"Wait… what?"

"Joe. He answered the door and you passed out." Kevin said.

"Who's Joe?" He asked. 

"Joe. Your older brother? Joe Jonas." Frankie said. He gave them both looks as if they were totally insane.

"Who answered the door, Kevin. Seriously." Frankie and Kevin glanced at each other and the back to the man. Kevin turned to Joe and waved him over. Joe pulled me along with him, edging toward the man on the couch. The man jumped up and pointed at Joe with a terrified look. "What the fuck is going on, Kevin. Frankie? What is---"

The man was silent. "Joe?" the man finally choked out after a second. Joe nodded. 

"Who are you?" Joe asked. I was eager to know as well.

"You're… alive?" 

Wait... is that...Nick Jonas?

"Nick?" Joe asked in disbelief. Nick nodded. He walked up to Joe and gave him a huge hug. Joe accepted the hug. He, too, hadn't seen his brother in a while. Nick and Joe broke out of the hug and Nick looked to me.

"Lilly? You had…" He asked me. I nodded and smiled. Miley, Oliver and Peter along with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came into the room. 

"Nick!" Miley cried out. She and Nick hugged. He shook hands with Oliver and got insulted by Peter. Usual stuff. 

After we ate dinner, Nick was talking to Oliver, Frankie, Joe and I. 

"So how are you guys adjusting to everything?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I don't have to worry about accidentally stealing your socks anymore." Joe mocked. Nick lowered his eye brows. 

"What?"

"You used to kill me whenever I'd steal your socks." Nick didn't remember.

"It was ten years ago, Joe. I don't exactly remember everything."

"God. Why does everyone we know have to be so old." I said. 

"Lilly!" Miley said warning me about my 'manners'. She started to do that recently.

"See!" I said pointing to Miley. Everyone laughed. 

"Do you remember the Nick J. Show?" Joe asked. Nick thought for a second.

"Was that the thing were you kept hitting me on the head?" He asked.

"Yes! See! I'm not crazy…" Joe said.

"Its not that your crazy, Joe. You just don't have ten years worth of memories clogging it up." Nick said. I laughed. 

"So what have you been up to, Nicholas? Eh?" I asked in a Canadian accent for some reason. (LOLZ)

"Erm… I'm a producer at Universal."

"Universal?

"Yeah. I produce and write for them. Help the tweenies of the time make music for their own kind."

"Don't people just write their on music?" Joe asked.

"Of course not. They might break a nail."

"Work with guys then." Joe said.

"I am…" Nick said annoyed

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" he turned to Oliver. "So… What have you been up to, Oliver?"

"I'm a doctor." 

"No, really."

"How come its that hard to believe I'm a doctor. Honestly." Oliver announced. 

"Maybe cause you spent almost half of your childhood in the hospital and you should be completely sick of them by now." I shot at Oliver.

"And that's my fault?" He said referring to the man times I have pushed him off the dunes at the beach and all the times I whapped him to hard.

"Yes! It is! Maybe if you weren't such a doughnut all the time, I wouldn't have to push you!" I said. 

"That's weird…" Frankie said. Oliver and I turned to him.

"What is?" Oliver asked.

"Your like… 25.. She's like.. 15... that's weird…" 

"Yeah. And so is that fact that I used to baby-sit you." I said to Frankie. 

"Touché…" He said. 


	11. Piers

zomg. i'm squealing.

and so happy.

you'll see why.

* * *

I rolled over, my eyes cutting through the darkness. I blinked a few times and sat up.

_Click!_

I stood up and looked out the window near my bed.

_Click!_

Another small rock hit the pane. I opened the window and looked at the person throwing the rocks.

_Thump!_

"OUCH!" I cried. One of the rocks hit my forehead. "Joe!"

"Oh my god… sorry. I didn't hear it open." I rubbed my head on the bruised skin.

"Its ok." I looked down at him. He stood a story below me in the alley in between the neighbor's house, a handful of small rocks at his disposal. I guessed he took them from the garden, but I didn't ponder it much. "Joe, what are you doing here?" I whispered, still holding me forehead.

"I… I don't know. I was bored." I gave him a nasty stare.

"So you came all the way over here to bother me with _your_ boredom?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" He said.

"Do you need something, Joe?" I asked again.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Its 3 in the morning. Why would I want to be up at this ungodly hour?!"

"I… I couldn't sleep. Come on, Lilly. We can go down to the beach. The pier? Like old times." He smiled at me.

"Joe… I can't. Miley will get mad."

"So? Come on… it's a Sunday. Its not like we have school or anything." I sighed.

"Fine. Stay there for a second." I said. I closed the window and changed into my normal clothes, being a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my shoes and opened the window again. I climbed out and stuck my toes into the strong vines that were latched to the side of the building. I climbed down to where Joe was. He had gotten rid of the rocks and smiled at me.

"Ready?" I nodded. The two of us walked down to the Pier.

I had recalled many memories of the Jonas boys, Miley, Oliver and I spending our summers here. Now, with the shops closed up for the off season, and all the rides covered in the cobwebs of my childhood.

I shivered seeing the rusty Ferris wheel that stood at the end of the Pier looking off to the ocean, that had once broken down with Joe and I at the top. Another time that stuck in my mind was one summer that I kissed a boy at the top and he broke up with me half way down. I don't recall why I always agreed to go on the Ferris wheel. I was terrified of heights. But something always made me get back on. Like it was the only fear I could conquer. Most times I agreed it was because Joe made me.

The two of us walked down the cold pier to the end. I leaned against the railing and looked to Joe.

"Joe?" He looked at me.

"What is it?" I searched my mind for the words to use gently to describe how I felt.

"Um… Do you remember our summers here?" He smiled. A prefect one.

"Of course." He leaned against the railing with me. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Do you feel like your frozen in time. Stuck in 2008, but really in 2018?" I nodded uneasily.

"Yeah. Its like everything changed over night, and its still 2008, everyone just looks older."

"Except us."

"I guess, its kind of worse for you… isn't it?" Joe raised one eyebrow

"How so?"

"Well, you… Joe Jonas, used to be second eldest brother. Frankie and Nick we younger than you. Now, you're youngest." I said. He shrugged and nodded.

"I guess that's why I was so afraid of Frankie when I first came back. I mean, He was this…college kid, who fit in so well in our family, and it was like I'd never met him. But, he's the same kid who I remember being able to pick up and throw around back when. Its just… weird. And how I caused Nick to practically have a heart attack? That was from shock. Of seeing me."

"Its not your fault, Joe."

"Well, yeah. It is. I had to get this stupid virus. I had to die. It sucks."

"We can get through this, Joe. Together." Joe looked at me. Our eyes locked. He stepped closer to me, and I could feel the warmth of his body. We were close to each other now. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. He took my hand, and took the other hand to my cheek. He leaned in towards my lips and pressed his against mine. We kissed.


	12. She's Right

eepppp.

they kissed.

sorry its short. i might be going back to the hospital soon.

love ya,

livi

* * *

--

I pulled away from him in shock. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Joe Jonas kissed me. Oh my god…

He quickly turned away from me, blushing bright red.

"Lilly… I'm really sorry…" He tried to cover for himself. I blushed.

"I… Um…" I tired saying.

"Lilly… I'm in love with you." Joe stated quickly, closing his eyes in fear and wincing. I grinned. I leaned toward him and kissed his lips. He pulled away from me looking confused. "Huh?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Joe." I said grinning. I kissed him again. I took a deep breath and looked up at Joe. He was smirking stupidly. I giggled at him.

--

I walked quietly into Miley's house, tiptoeing across the living room towards the stairs. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Miley standing there with her arms folded. I sighed.

"Lilly, where have you been?" She asked in a annoyed voice.

"I was out." I said coldly to her.

"Out? Lilly, you can't just go out. Especially not at three in the morning. This isn't ok." I was silent for a second. I glared at her.

"Just leave me alone." I spat.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. Lilly, your only 15. You need to learn responsibility." I couldn't stand her. Not anymore.

"Miley, stop acting like you're my mother. You aren't, ok?! Just because you look older than me, doesn't mean you can just treat me like a child, ok? Just… just leave me alone! I hate you!!" I shouted at her and turned and bolted up the stairs starting to cry.

Why did she have to ruin it?

--

The later that day, I went over to Joe's house. We were sitting on the couch reading. Or, at least, I was. I was sitting against Joe and reading one of my books, Joe just holding me. Kevin and Nick came into the room. They both smiled at us.

"When did this happen?" Nick asked.

"Oh, no… they totally 'aren't' dating…" Kevin said sarcastically. Joe stuck out his tongue at them.

"Actually, we are." Joe said proudly. I blushed and smiled at him. He kissed my cheek.

"Wow… really?" Kevin asked me. I nodded.

"Hmm." Nick said and they moved on. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Lils?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing…" I said.

"No, really…. What's going on?"

"Its… its just Miley… She caught me this morning, and… I kind of told her that I hated her."

"Oh… well… oh."

"Yeah. She keeps acting like she's my mom, and she's not, and it really bothers me… and I just…" I went quiet. I knew if it kept talking I'd start crying.

I missed my mom so much it hurt.


	13. I Don't Get It!

**grr. i'm very frustraited.**

**rawr.**

**i need ideas, people!!**

* * *

I walked into school that Monday.

I still hadn't spoken too Miley in a civil way since our fight. Jenny approached me smiling.

"Hey! How was your weekend?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Eventful…" I said.

* * *

Later that day in Math, Kevin was giving me a hard time with my polynomials or whatever. He kept insisting that I wasn't trying hard enough.

Then the day got worse as I hit 8th period. I was very late. I had passed Joe in the hall and was whispering to him. I came into class late and got a detention.

Oh, joy.

* * *

I walked into detention only to see that Matt was the teacher. I sighed and handed the pass he gave me earlier that day. There wasn't anyone else in detention. I sat down and pulled out my book. I read it quietly. Matt was staring intently at me. I sighed and looked up to him. After a few minutes, I sighed.

"I can't figure you out." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"What about me?"

"Who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Your exactly like her. Her name was Lilly Truscott. You look like her, act like her, and you have her scars, but she's gotta be 25 by now. And your only 15. I don't get it."

"Stop trying to get it." I snapped.

"No. See, this girl…"

"Matt, you need to let it go."

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Um…" I said. I sunk into my chair.

"Um, what? Please. Tell me what's going on!" I sunk farther into my chair.

"You have to swear not to say anything. I don't want people to think I'm a freak." He shot me a confused look.

"I promise…?" He said.

"I am that Lilly. I was born in 1992."

"So… wait… how…"

"I died of the Caller virus in 2008. My mom decided to have me frozen, so I might have another chance. They just found the cure, and I got unfrozen, ok? Are you happy? You can stop looking at me weird. I am the Lilly you knew. Just… kind of the same." I said. His jaw dropped.

"Wait… really?!" I nodded. He sighed. "Wait, so, Joe… did he also…"

"Yeah. We're kind of… frozen zombies." I said.

"Whoa… that must be so hard on you two…"

"Yes. Well, I know its been hard on me. My mom wasn't frozen, and she died a while ago."

"Are you staying with the Jonas'?"

"Nope. Miley and Oliver."

"Oh, well that's good…" He said.

"Not really. They're both these proper adults who are so worried about me that they have become a total pain. They aren't my friends."

"Oh… well, yeah. Oh, what about Joe? He must be feeling weird with Frankie and all…"

"Yeah. There was this thing going on between them at first, but now they're ok." I said. He looked me over.

"So…This is… weird…" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry… for… bothering you about it."

"No, its ok. I mean, its not like I really can't tell anyone, but… I just… I really would rather not be considered a freak. I did just start here."

"Yeah. I can understand that."


	14. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
